Aka and Ao's Research on Alchemy 3
Introduction September 12 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This event will run from 2018/08/29 to 2018/09/12 13:59 JST. Collect flasks to unlock decor, gain a special outfit for Tsubouchi Shouyou, and the new memoria A Pastoral for September - Itou Sachio. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique buttons on the event panel. From left to right: The first button will allow the player to claim 1 item from the rewards list randomly, in exchange for 50 flasks. The second button will allow the player to claim rewards in bulk up to 10 items, again randomly. The third button lists the rewards of the current box. The fourth button will take the player to the next box of rewards. This button will be unlocked once the first box is cleared or the key item is obtained. There are 3 maps per chapter and each delve will be in a random one among the three. You may begin delving from either of the event's three books by clicking on the large yellow button. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and flasks. Tips *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 200 flasks. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Sheep Pillow on your team will increase the flasks you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of flasks obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Flasks. **However, fusing the memoria to higher levels does NOT count for extra multipliers (i.e. A max-level memoria would have the same effect as a level-1 one.) Exchange *There are 9 boxes of rewards, each containing 100 items. Once you claimed all the listed rewards or the key item of the first box, you can move onto the next box and so on. Note that once you move onto the next box, you cannot return to the previous one. *The special gold bookmarks obtained here are limited-time items to be used in the upcoming transmigration event and will expire after the transmigration event ends. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Box 1 Box 2 Box 3 Box 4 Box 5 Box 6 Box 7 Box 8 Box 9 Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Complete Works of Literature - Book 1 '''2 Complete Works of Literature - Book 2 3 Complete Works of Literature - Book 3 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x4 x3 x2 x24 }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x1~9 x8 x6 x2~3 x2~3 x30 }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x4~18 x2~25 x4 x1~3 x1~2 x1~3 x61 }} Event Story There are no recollections besides the introduction. → Read the introduction here. Category:Events